Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna with the eighth of the wavelength.
Description of Related Art
A space available to an antenna and the wavelength of the antenna are mutually related. With the limitation of the space, the antenna is designed to fit into the limited space. In general, the antenna is designed as the one with a quarter wavelength. The efficiency of the quarter wavelength antenna is better, and the distance of the wireless transmission can achieve over 200 meters (e.g., Wi-Fi). However, the space needed by the quarter wavelength antenna is relatively larger. Concerning the present compact electronic devices, it has been a challenge to arrange a space of accommodating the quarter wavelength antenna.
As far as the efficiency is concerned, the antenna now must be designed as the quarter wavelength, and the accommodation space therefore becomes a pressing challenge. Therefore, it is one of the important objectives to dispose an antenna with the one-eighth wavelength, under the condition of an interferential source of the antenna being controllable, so as to reduce the required accommodation space and operate the antenna under a working frequency.